


Family Tradition

by Cassidy_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shimadacest, Smut, spirit dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_McCree/pseuds/Cassidy_McCree
Summary: Hanzo's spirit dragon has awoken and can only be tamed through high amounts of violence......or sex.





	Family Tradition

Genji stood nervously outside his brother's door, his body already overheating. He was aware of this day since he got his dragon spirit, but he was still scared. If Hanzo would have been an only child, their father would have found a young girl or boy for him. But since Genji was there, it was Genji's job to calm the dragon spirit in his brother.

Their father is allowing this until Hanzo has control, and again when Genji will need the same treatment a few years from now. Though his tattoo was already forming on his upper thigh, the spirit has yet to claim control. Genji assumed he was stronger than Hanzo was at this age, though he was never too sure when Hanzo's tattoo came in. All he knows now is the spirit has taken control and Hanzo was going mad.

When the spirit dragon, or in Hanzo's case, dragons, take over your body you lose all sense of yourself. Your mind is in a constant state of blur, you're more aggressive when you're upset, and the main problem, which is why Genji is here now, is the sexual desires. Hanzo can't eat dinner with him or his father anymore, due to the maids that wonder around. Sojiro made it clear that Hanzo was to be kept in his room until he was able to control himself, and he knew the only way would be fore Hanzo to ravage in his desires.

That's where Genji came in. His body trembled slightly as he looked at the door, fear washing over him. He had been with plenty of girls, sure; even a couple guys that he didn't brag about, but no one like Hanzo. No one like his brother. _'It's just sex, you've had sex before, you've taken it before. Just pretend it isn't your brother, that it's some faceless, nameless man.'_

Genji took another deep breath before pushing the door open, the smell of sweat and sex filling his nostrils. His eyes surveyed the room, posters ripped off the walls, objects knocked off the shelves, his bed sheets practically ripped to shreds. All of this lead to Hanzo laying on the floor, his nails scratching at the hard wooden floor. He was half dressed, only a thin pair of shorts covering his noticeable erection. His body was doused in sweat, his hair scattered against the hard surface, freed from its tight pony tail.

"Anija?" Genji stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He already felt compelled to help his brother. The state he was in seemed to be painful for him, he knows he would do the same for him if it was Genji in this position.

"G-Genji~?" Hanzo laughed to himself, pushing himself up on his elbows, "Pl-Please, come here. T-Touch me~!" 

Genji's cheek felt hot, his feet leading him to his brother. The moment he was in arms reach, Hanzo grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt, pulling himself up onto his knees. Genji felt his hot breath on his neck while Hanzo was assaulting his brother's neck and shoulder with his mouth.

The feeling alone was enough to win Genji over. All fears and worries washing away as soon as Hanzo started begging for him. "I'll make you feel better, Anija." Genji's words were soft, yet seductive as he placed his hands on his brothers burning shoulder. The tattoo almost pulsating against his touch.

Hanzo pulled himself up further, his mouth trying it's best to reach Genji's. A small laugh left the younger's lips, his hand moving to hold Hanzo's face before pulling him into the kiss he so desperately wanted. The lust in Hanzo's kiss was indulging, Genji had kissed many before, but nothing was like this. It was like Hanzo knew all the right ways to capture him. Maybe being brothers had it's perks.

"Genji..~" Hanzo dragged his brother's name, his fingers pressing against his chest. "Your still have clothes on. Pl-Please take them off. Please, let me relieve myself in you." 

Hanzo's lips go back to Genji's neck, hungry lips sucking on tender skin. Genji let out a small moan, his hands going to Hanzo's hips. His fingers pressing into the heated skin, his nails starting to dig into him, desperately wanting to gain control.

"H-How can you be so hungry for me yet so in control?" Genji couldn't understand how Hanzo was so strong, yet so weak.

Hanzo's laugh was weak, his body pressing up against Genji's. "I have been fantasizing of the day Father would finally let me have you~."

Genji's face flushes red, paying no mind to Hanzo pulling his shirt off. "You've, fantasized about me?"

Hanzo hums, their bare chests pressing against each other, "You're just so, tantalizing, brother." Hanzo whispered in his ear, the heat of his breath lingering. "Father would disapprove with how much I wish to bury myself in you."

A small moan left Genji's lips when Hanzo bit into his flesh again. His hands gripping the fabric of Hanzo's shorts. Genji pulled him forward, their hips pressed against each other, their erections meeting each other through the fabrics covering them. He wasn't sure what it was about being with his brother; whether it was the need to be fucked after a couple weeks of being without or the thought of being dominated by his own brother, Genji wanted it. 

Hanzo's hands ran down Genji's chest, his fingers pressing lightly into the toned skin. His hand reaches his waist, a small hiss coming from Genji. Hanzo glances down, almost smirking when he sees the ink under his fingers.

"You already have your tattoo?" Hanzo pressed his fingers to Genji's tingling skin, "That's right, it's your birthday soon. Almost legal to drink in the US. My little brother is getting so big so fast, much faster than I did."

Genji's face was unable to get any more red, his face going into Hanzo's neck. "Don't speak of me like that." His voice was small, causing Hanzo to let out a soft chuckle as he ran his fingers down Genji's back. 

"All grown up," Hanzo teased his words as he traced circles in Genji's skin. His fingers feeling the tensing muscles. "I'm going to take good care of you, Genji. You won't want to be with anyone else."

Genji hummed at Hanzo's calming motions on his back, "But father would not approve."

Hanzo pressed his lips tenderly to Genji's earlobe, giving it a slight nibble before whispering softly to him, "Father doesn't need to know."

Genji's body shivered as Hanzo finally reached his destination, his hands pressing firmly to Genji's behind. Hanzo pulled him closer to him, their bodies completely engulfed in each other. Genji could feel the throbbing of Hanzo's penis against him, making him crave it more. 

"A-Anija."

Hanzo pressed Genji up against the wall, tired of waiting any longer. His lips attach themselves to Genji's shoulder, leaving a bite mark that will have to be hidden from others, especially father. While it was normal for Genji to be covered in hickies, those around the palace would know it was Hanzo that left it.

Genji didn't even notice that Hanzo had removed the rest of their clothing. Their naked bodies pressed against each other allowed no cold air to reach them. Hanzo pulled himself from Genji's shoulder to indulge himself in another kiss from his brother, their lips moving together in unison.

"Genji~." Hanzo pulled his brother back from the wall. "T-Touch me, I'm craving your touch on me. I'm so hot for you, Genji. Please, touch me." Hanzo guided Genji's hand down his body, stopping him right above his heated crotch.

Genji trapped his lip in his teeth, his hand moving down the rest of the way, his palm resting under his brothers hot cock. Hanzo moaned at him as he moved his palm under him, his hand reaching down to grab Genji's cock, giving him the same treatment.

Genji melts into Hanzo's touch, his body falling against him. "A-Anija." Genji whispered as Hanzo let go of him, letting Genji sink to his knees in front of him. 

"O-Open up, Genji~."Hanzo placed his hand on the back of Genji's head, "P-Please suck me~? I know you've done it before. Let me feel your lips on me~."

Genji bit his lip once more before opening his mouth. His tongue met Hanzo's tip briefly, the taste of him rolling off his tip as he dripped into his mouth. Genji's eyes moved up to meet the hungry eyes of Hanzo's, a soft moaning coming from him as Genji took his tip into his mouth.

Genji hollowed his cheeks, sucking on Hanzo's tip, slowing taking more with each soft motion. "Yes, Genji~. Just like that." Hanzo rubbed the back of Genji's head, resisting the urge to thrust into his mouth. "I just wanna f-" Hanzo struggled to speak, his swear words being scarce in everyday speaking. Genji was sure he never swore a day of his life and he was about to hear it. Hanzo gripped his hair tightly, moving his hips against his mouth. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now, okay~? Hold still~."

Genji held onto Hanzo's legs while his eyes stayed locked on his brothers. This wouldn't be the first time someone violated his throat, he knew how to take it, and he planned on showing his brother how talented he was in this field. 

As Hanzo thrusts forward, he felt himself go into Genji's throat. He held himself there for a moment, seeing Genji take him in his full. Hanzo twitched in his throat, a small amount of fluid leaking out of him, slipping down Genji's throat. 

Hanzo pulled out of his mouth, sitting back on his bed. He couldn't stand anymore, the sight of Genji on his knees was starting to be too much for him. He just wanted to be in him. Genji, however, wasn't done tasting his brother. He moved forward, taking him back into his mouth, his head moving soon after.

"Ah~ Genji~." Hanzo's hands gripped the green hair of his brothers, his hips moving upwards, "You're gonna make me, ah~!" Hanzo thrusts himself upwards, a thick stream of semen shooting into Genji's mouth, which he swallowed without question.

When Genji pulled back, Hanzo pulled him up, capturing his lips in a soft, pleading kiss. He was still hard, he was still pent up. His hunger wouldn't be resolved until he bedded him. Until his was deep into his brother, making him his. 

"Genji~. Bend over for me beautiful~. Lemme see you in your most vulnerable state~." Hanzo was in a state of being dominate, but also gentle. He wanted to rip his brother apart, but he also wanted to make soft love to him.

Hanzo rose to his feet when Genji moved off of him. He remained on his hands and knees, his ass sticking out into the air, allowing Hanzo to get a good view of him. Hanzo pressed his thumb against Genji's hole, feeling the soft pink flesh.

"You've done this before." Genji nodded at Hanzo's words, having no shame in the matter, "Someone's felt my brother's hole before me? I will make sure you want no one else there ever again." Hanzo pressed two fingers into his brother, being surprised at how easy they went in. "Do you toy with yourself?"

"Mhm," Genji moved his hips against his brothers fingers, "I had to prepare myself for today, I knew you would not go easy on me."

Hanzo hummed, his fingers swiftly leaving his brother. He spit on his hole, using the tip of his own penis to move the spit around. "Are you ready to become one, brother~?" Hanzo lightly pressed into him, but not allowing his tip to go in yet.

"Y-Yes." Genji only felt him for a moment and was already craving more. His body pressed back against him, wanting to feel him enter him. 

Hanzo pulled himself back, a smirk on his lips, "I wanna hear you beg." He leaned down to bite Genji's shoulder once more, "I want to hear the dirty words that come from you when you beg for your brother's cock." 

Genji whined, his head dropping to the pillow in front of him. His words were muffled, causing Hanzo to pull Genji's head up by his hair, wanting him to repeat himself. "Pl-Please fuck me, Anija~." Genji's voice was soft, but needy. His hips moving back once more, yearning for the feeling of his brother against him again.

Hanzo pressed himself forward again, but not yet entering. "Do you want me to fuck you Genji?"

"Y-Yes~."

"Tell me again, loud."

Genji's fists were turning white from gripping the sheets under him. His head remained jerked back in Hanzo's hand. "Please, brother. Fuck me, make me yours, forever." 

Hanzo pushed into him, his head breaching past his entrance, the rest of him sliding in with ease. "You're so hungry for me, Genji~." Hanzo's thrusts were agonizingly slow to tease his brother and warm him up. "You're going to be mine from now on, Genji~."

Genji was practically begging for more than he was getting. His hips met Hanzo's with each slow thrust, his face going back into the soft pillow. Hanzo grew angry that his brother was masking his sounds from him, so he rose a hand before delivering a hard smack to his brother's behind, causing him to jolt back up.

"H-Hanzo! What are you-"

"No hiding your cute little sounds, Genji~." Hanzo pulled his head back again, his thrusts picking up speed. "Everyone must know how horny you are for me~."

Genji's moans were loud, his body not wanting to stay up anymore. Hanzo pulled out, causing Genji to whine and move back against him, "N-No, please, Hanzo." Genji begged, wiggling his butt against him. "Come back~."

"Roll over."

Genji did as he was told, laying onto his bed. His erection rested against him, the tip dripping. "L-Look at me, Anija. I'm so hot for you~. Please fuck me~."

Hanzo lifted Genji's legs up, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. Hanzo parted them so he can see Genji's face before pushing himself back into him. Hanzo dropped his legs into his shoulders while he moved in him, watching Genji's face.

"Hanzo~!" Genji gripped the sheets again his body twisting in pleasure. "Your cock is so nice~. It fits perfect in me, we're meant to be~."

Hanzo chuckled, leaning down to kiss Genji again. "When the spirit dragon consumes you, you will have the chance to claim me~." Hanzo dreamed of that day as well, the day his brother would claim him and make im squirm under him.

Genji's hands move to Hanzo's neck, his nails digging into his flesh. "Brother I'm getting close, please, keep going~. Ah~. You're filling me, please stuff me~."

"I'm going to fill you up, Genji~." Hanzo moaned in his ear, his hand reaching down to grip his brother. "We cum together, okay?"

Genji nods his head, the feeling of being restricted only made him want his release more. Hanzo's grunts showed that he was having trouble reaching that peek. His hips moved faster and his thrusts hit harder, but nothing was bring that last push he needed.

"S-Speak to me, Genji." Hanzo leaned over to Genji's ear, his voice needy. "Tell me dirty things. Make me cum."

Genji moved up a bit, his lips right by Hanzo's ear. A soft moan left his lips while he thought of the words to say. "I'm such a slut for you, Hanzo." Genji moaned, his own need to release only getting stronger with his words. "Pl-Please cum in your little brother~. Pl-Please, master~."

Hanzo wasn't sure if it was a kink Genji was into, or if it was the fact that Hanzo was consider the 'young master' of the clan. Regardless of the meaning behind it, it was doing the trick. Hanzo started pumping Genji with his thrusts, edging them both closer to their release.

"H-Hanzo~, M-Master I'm going to-"

"M-Me too." Hanzo held his head low, a low grunt coming from him as he came, his hand soon being covered in a sticky liquid as he filled his brother.

Neither moved from their spot, Hanzo using all of his strength to hold himself up. His body soon collapsed onto Genji's, their hearts beating as one against each other's chest. Genji left tired kisses on Hanzo's face, Hanzo's now flaccid penis reveling itself from Genji, leaving Genji feeling empty.

Hanzo lays next to Genji, his hand over his brother's covered stomach. "I, have claimed you." His words were quiet and spaced out. "You, are mine."

Genji hummed, not wanting to move. He doubts he'll be able to sleep with anyone else after this, but he wouldn't mind if Hanzo fucked him like this more often. "I long to be inside you, brother." Genji whispered before exhaustion takes it's hold and he slips into a light sleep, the last thing he hearing is his brothers words,

"It'll be sooner than you think~."


End file.
